mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cast
.]] This is a list of voice actors, or cast, who have voiced characters in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Please only list verifiable entries, and put speculative entries in notes or in the comments section. The list is sorted by surname, then by character name. The credit is for speaking voices, or singing voices if noted in parentheses. Season and episode tags are specified for any character that has more than one voice actor (when appearing more than once) or when there is no identifying name. Please do not use sites like IMDb as sources. For verification, every page linked to for a character listed here should contain a reference for the voice if it is not listed in episode credits. __TOC__ English *Mark Acheson: Lord Tirek *Sharon Alexander: Sour Sweet *Rena Anakwe: "Girl Pony 2" (S04E19), Sapphire Shores *Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Apple Dumpling, Apple Rose, "Bright Pony" (S05E14), Cherry Berry (S04E02), "Crystal Chalice Stand Pony" (S04E22), Crystal Pony (S03E12), "Crystal Pony 3" (S04E24), Daisy (S05E09), "Food Pony 1" (S04E10), Lemon Hearts (S05E12), Lyra Heartstrings (S05E09, Friendship Games shorts), Mail Pony (S05E07), "Male Applejack", "Neighbor Pony" (S05E16), Nurse Redheart (S01E04), Open Skies, "Pedestrian Pony 1" (S05E15), "Pony in Line" (S04E08), "Pony 1" (S04E20), "Pony 2" (S04E10), "Pony Shopper" (S05E16), Prim Hemline, Rainbow Dash, Salespony (S03E13), Sassaflash (S04E21), Twirly, "Random Breezie", the buffalo that says "If you say so, Spike. Catch ya later, bro," "Townspony 1" (S05E06), two of the nurses, Upper Crust, one of the background dragons in Dragon Quest *Danny Balkwill: Toe-Tapper *Kathleen Barr: Hoops (adult), "Lucy Packard" (S01E16), Queen Chrysalis, Trixie *Doron Bell: Trenderhoof *Paula Berry: "Cherry Crash" (Rainbow Rocks) *Emily Blunt *Sienna Bohn: Sugarcoat *Jay Brazeau: Claude *Kira Buckland: Spike (My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Power Ponies) *Alexandra Carter: Twist *Garry Chalk: All Aboard (S05E11), Fido, Prince Rutherford *Shannon Chan-Kent: Aura (S04E05), "Fashionable Pony" (S05E14), Lemon Zest, Pinkie Pie (singing), "Posh Pony" (S05E13), "Roma" (S03E04), Silver Spoon *Kristin Chenoweth *Choirs (all singing credits only): **anonymous choir: "The Heart Carol", "The Flim Flam Brothers", "Smile Song", "Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle" (and other Magical Mystery Cure songs) **The Cypress Singers: "At the Gala" **Phoenix Chamber Choir (on It's a Pony Kind of Christmas) **University of British Columbia: "Raise This Barn" *Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle (speaking, singing season 4 onward), "Little Pony 1" (S04E19), "Townspony 3" (S05E06) *Ian James Corlett: Silver Shill *Richard Ian Cox: "Dumb-Bell" (adult), Featherweight, Grampa Gruff, Snails *Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom, "Small Pony" (S04E19), Sweetie Belle (singing, seasons 1-3) *Brenda Crichlow: Amethyst Star (S05E09), Matilda, Zecora *Michael Daingerfield (credited as Michael Dangerfield in S05E06): Cratus (S04E22), "Antique Chicken Stand Pony" (S04E22), Braeburn, "Townspony 4" (S05E06) *Trevor Devall: Announcer (S02E22), bellhop (S04E08), "Delegate 2" (S05E10), Fancy Pants, Fluffy Clouds (S05E10), "Food Pony #2" (S04E10), Hayseed Turnip Truck, Hoity Toity, Iron Will, "Pedestrian 1" (S04E08), Thunderlane, Golden Gavel, "Vendor" (S04E10) *Michael Dobson: Bulk Biceps (S04E10), Dr. Caballeron, Crescent Moon (S04E10) *Patricia Drake: Ms. Peachbottom *Brian Drummond: "Band Pony" (S04E16), Ahuizotl, cabbie (S04E08), Caramel (S01E26), "Castle Guard 2" (S05E15), "Delivery Pony" (Rainbow Rocks and S05E15), Doc Top, Double Diamond, Dr. Hooves (S01E12), "Dumb-Bell" (colt), Filthy Rich, "Fuzzy Slippers", Lucky Clover (S01E26), Mr. Cake, Noteworthy, "Pedestrian 2" (S04E08), "Pony 3" (S05E02), Seabreeze, Security Guard (S04E19), Sheriff Silverstar, "Special Delivery" (S04E04), "Townspony 2" (S05E06), Uncle Orange, Village Pony (S05E01) *Brynna Drummond: Babs Seed *Kazumi Evans: Adagio Dazzle, Moon Dancer, Octavia Melody, Princess Luna (singing), Rarity (singing), Rose (S05E09) *Andrew Francis: Crystal Pony, "Crystal Pony 1" (S04E24),"Crystal Pony 3" (S06E01), Crystal Pony #4, Lucky Clover (S02E25), Night Light, royal guard (S03E01), royal guard (S04E01), royal guard #3 (S04E01), Shining Armor, "Steamer" *Lena Hall: Coloratura *Ian Hanlin: McColt Guard 1, "Pin Pony" (S06E02), Sunburst *Saffron Henderson: "Teddie Safari" (S04E22), "Pony 2" (S04E22) *Maryke Hendrikse: Gilda, Sonata Dusk *James Higuchi: "Comic Geek Pony" (S04E22), "Pony 1" (S04E22), "Pouch Pony" (S06E03) *Matt Hill: Fume, Soarin *Rebecca Hussain: Minuette (S05E12) *Daniel Ingram: "Tourist Pony 2" (S04E08) *Britt Irvin: Lightning Dust, Sunny Flare *Diana Kaarina: Aria Blaze *Peter Kelamis: Big Daddy McColt, Fashion Plate, Hooffield Pony 1, "Incidental Pony" (S05E14) *Ellen Kennedy: the Chimera (S04E17), Ma Hooffield, Mane-iac (S04E06), McColt Pony 1 *James Kirk: Micro Chips (Friendship Games shorts) *Terry Klassen: "Annoyed Delegate" (S05E10), Apple Split, Hoops (colt) *John de Lancie: Discord *Sidika Larbes: Stormy Flare *Brittany Lauda: Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare), Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare and My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Mane-iac (My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare) *William Lawrenson: Pipsqueak (S02E04) *Andrea Libman: Apple Leaves, "Cadet #1" (S03E07), "Classmate Pony 3" (S04E15), Cloudy Quartz, "Crystal Pony 1" (S06E02), "Crystal Pony 2" (S06E01), Daisy (S02E08), "Elderly Pony" (S05E16), "Five Year Old Pony" (S04E19), Fleetfoot, Fluttershy/Flutterbat, "Foal" (S06E02), "Food Merchant" (S05E16), "Girl Pony 1" (S04E19), "Goth Pony" (S05E14), Hinny of the Hills (S04E08), McColt Guard 2 (S05E23), McColt Guard 3 (S05E23), "Method Mare 2" (S05E16), "Pedestrian 2" (S04E08), "Pegasus 3" (S04E21), Pinkie Pie (speaking, occasionally singing), Pinkie Pie's imaginary friends, "Pony in Crowd" (S04E22), Pumpkin Cake, Seedling, "Spectator #2" (S03E04), "Street Pony" (S05E16), "Stubborn Crystal Pony" (S06E02), Sweetie Drops (S05E09, Friendship Games shorts, Friendship Games), Twinkleshine (S02E25) , Windfall *Erin Matthews: Little Strongheart *Blu Mankuma: Flutterguy (S01E09) *Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance *Scott McNeil: Chief Thunderhooves, Flam *Madeline Merlo: Sonata Dusk (singing) *Kelly Metzger: Spitfire (all but S01E16), Blossomforth (S04E10) *Jim Miller: King Sombra, Goldengrape (S04E12, S04E21), Trouble Shoes *David Mongar: "Captain Planet" (Rainbow Rocks) *Marcus Mosley: Flutterguy (singing voice, S04E14) *Colin Murdoch: "Business Pony" (S05E16), "Method Mare 3" (S05E16), "Newspaper Pony" (S05E16), "Pedestrian Pony 2" (S05E16) *Peter New: "All Aboard", Animal (S04E09), Bags Valet, Big McIntosh, Cajun Swamp Pony (S04E17), Caramel (S02E15), "Castle Guard 1" (S05E15), "Crystal Security Guard" (S04E24), "Delegate 1" (S05E10), Dr. Hooves (S05E09),Doctor Horse, Goldie Delicious (S04E09), Half Baked Apple, "Horticultural Pegasus" (S05E10), Ice Archer (S04E24), Jet Set, Hondo Flanks, Igneous Rock Pie, "Pegasus Dad" (S4E14), "Pest Control Pony" (S05E04), "Public Works Pony" (S05E10), "Reporter Pony" (S04E20), royal guard #2 (S04E01), "Special Delivery" (S04E01) *Richard Newman: Cranky Doodle Donkey *Ingrid Nilson: Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Maud Pie *Mark Oliver: Gustave le Grand, "Method Mare 1" (S05E16), "Street Merchant" (S05E16), "Work Pony" (S05E16) *Nicole Oliver: Cheerilee, Cinnamon Chai, Crystal Pony #1 (S03E01), "Crystal Pony 1" (S06E01), Fleur Dis Lee, "Foal" (S06E01), Narrator (S01E01), Princess Celestia, Spitfire (S01E16), Tree Hugger, Twinkleshine (S01E01, first line) *Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo, "Little Pony 2" (S04E19) *Sylvain Lavasseur Portelance: Stellar Eclipse (S04E22) *Iris Quinn: Principal Cinch *Jan Rabson: Mulia Mild, Wind Rider *Russell Roberts: "Mustache Crystal Pony" (S06E02) *Alvin Sanders: Flutterguy (speaking voice, S4E14) *Jerrica Santos: "A Friend for Life" (My Little Pony Equestria Girls), Torch Song (singing) *Jason Schombing: "Manehattan Delegate" (S05E10) *Shylo Sharity: Aria Blaze (singing) *Kelly Sheridan: "Architecture Pony" (S05E14), Indigo Zap, Misty Fly, "Pony 4" (S05E02), Sassy Saddles, Starlight Glimmer *Rebecca Shoichet: Night Glider, "Pony 2" (S05E02), Sugar Belle, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (singing) *Veena Sood: "Crystal Pony in Crowd" (S04E24), Ms. Harshwhinny *Tabitha St. Germain: Announcer (S05E07), Aunt Orange, Auntie Applesauce, Blaze (S05E15), Clear Skies, Cloudsdale Cheer Ponies, Comet Tail, Cookie Crumbles, Crystal Pony #2, Derpy , Dr. Hooves (Pegasus, S01E16), female voice (S03E12), Flurry Heart, Granny Smith, Gravy Boat (S03E10; also listed in credits of S03E12 on DVD), Lemon Hearts (S4E19), Lotus Blossom, Meadow Song (Pegasus, S01E16), "Method Mare 4" (S05E16), "Mother" (S05E16), Mrs. Cake, "Nerdy Delegate" (S05E10), The Olden Pony, "Pegasus 4" (S04E21), Photo Finish, "Police Pony" (S06E03), "Pony #1" (S03E06), "Pony 3" (S04E10), "Pony" (S04E11), Pound Cake, Princess Luna (speaking), Rainbowshine (S01E16, S04E20), Rarity (speaking), "Registration Pony" (S04E08), Shoeshine (S02E11), Suri Polomare, Twinkleshine (S01E01, third line, S05E12), "Whinnyapolis Delegate" (S05E10), Wild Fire, Meadow Flower, Zipporwhill *Chantal Strand: Diamond Tiara, "Spectator #1" (S03E04), Spoiled Rich *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle (speaking), Twilight Velvet, "Downdraft" (S04E21), Sci-Twi/Midnight Sparkle *Eva Tavares: "Naomi" (Rainbow Rocks) *Jayson Thiessen: Bill Neigh, Bulk Biceps (seasons 2 and 3, S04E24), Dr. Hooves (S04E21), Night Watch, Rare Find (S04E25), royal guards (S01E22, S02E20) *Lee Tockar: "Beaver Foreman" (S03E05), Gummy, "Shopkeeper", Snips, Steven Magnet *Vincent Tong: "Bus Driver" (Friendship Games), "Dignitary" (S04E25), Flash Sentry, Garble, Joe, Pop Fly (It's a Pony Kind of Christmas), Prince Blueblood, Sandalwood (Friendship Games shorts) *Kimlinh Tran: Rarity (My Little Pony: Power Ponies) *Graham Verchere: Pip Squeak (S04E15, S05E18) *Samuel Vincent: Flim, Party Favor, "Pony 1" (S05E02), Shopkeeper (S05E01 & S05E02) *Cathy Weseluck: Amethyst Maresbury, Amethyst Star (S02E08), Breezette, Cherry Berry (S02E04), "Classmate Pony 2" (S04E15), Cloudchaser (S02E22), construction pony (S04E03), Coco Pommel, "Crystal Pony 2" (S04E24), Crystal Pony #3, Crystal Servant Pony (S04E24), "Filly" (S05E16), Flitter, Golden Harvest (S01E10), Laughing Pony (S03E13), Lily Valley (S05E09), "Little Pony", "Little Pony 3" (S04E19), Mane Goodall, Mayor Mare, Meadow Song (S03E03), messenger (S03E12), Minuette (S02E25), "Nasal Pony" (S05E14), "Nurse Sweetheart", "Pony in Arena" (S04E22), Parcel Post (S02E14), "Ruby Pinch" (S02E23), Sunshower, Spike, Torch Song (speaking), Truffle Shuffle (S02E23), Twinkleshine (S01E01, second line) *James Wootton: Mule *"Weird Al" Yankovic: Cheese Sandwich *Chiara Zanni: Daring Do/A.K. Yearling *Sylvia Zaradic: Cherry Jubilee Albanian * Anisa Dervishi - Princess Celestia * Klodiana Keco - Fluttershy * Jozefina Luci - Pinkie Pie * Erken Meço - Spike * Rozina Prendi - Rainbow Dash * Ledina Rabdishta - Rarity * Nigela Ruka - Applejack * Suela Xhonuzi - Twilight Sparkle Arabic * Amal Abdallah (أمل عبد الله) - Fluttershy * Amira Hany (أميرة هاني) - Twilight Sparkle (Rainbow Rocks) * Angy Al-Gitem (إنجي الغيتم) - Pinkie Pie (Rainbow Rocks) * Angy Ghanim (إنجي غنيم) - Rarity (Rainbow Rocks) * Asma' Abdel-Hamid (أسماء عبد الحميد) - Apple Bloom, Scootaloo * Ayah Hamza (آية حمزة) - Sunset Shimmer, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance * Hamdi Abas (حمدي عباس) - Doctor Horse, Jet Set, Spike * Hamsa Amam (همسة امام) - Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls) * Jessie Adel (جيسي عادل) - Rarity (Equestria Girls) * Khwalla Mustafa (خولة مصطفى) - Sonata Dusk * Nariman Niyazi (ناريمان نيازي) - Rainbow Dash * Nashwa Ismail (نشوى إسماعيل) - Aria Blaze * Nashwa Zayid (نشوى زايد) - Adagio Dazzle * Rasha Hmady (رشا حمدي) - Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls) * Wallla' Asamah (ولاء أسامة) - Twilight Sparkle (season 1) * Wasam Nady (وسام نادي) - Applejack (Equestria Girls) * Wuffa Mekky (وفاء مكي) - Applejack (Rainbow Rocks) Bulgarian *Zhivka Doneva *Martin Geraskov *Konstantin Karakostov *Mina Kostova *Desislava Znamenova *Veneta Zyumbyuleva Cantonese *Chien Wai-ling *Winnie Chow Man-jing - Rarity, Spike *Lam Bou-ji - Applejack *Chris Lo Wai-git - Prince Blueblood *Ng Siu-Ngai - Twilight Sparkle *Amy Tam Mei-king *Tam Suk-haan - Pinkie Pie *Rebecca Tam Suk-jing - Princess Celestia Croatian *Andrea Baković - Applejack (singing), Fluttershy (singing, Winter Wrap Up and So Many Wonders), Pinkie Pie (speaking; singing, except Evil Enchantress song), Princess Celestia, Rainbow Dash (singing), Rarity (singing; speaking at the start of S01E08), Sweetie Belle, Twilight Sparkle (singing, except At the Gala) *Jadran Grubišić - Big McIntosh, Scootaloo (S1E12), Spike, Twilight Sparkle (one line in S01E09) *Vinko Kraljević *Jasna Odorčić - Rainbow Dash (speaking), Rarity (speaking; except at the start of S01E08) *Katarina Perica Kirin - Apple Bloom, Twilight Sparkle (speaking; singing, At the Gala), Fluttershy (speaking; singing, At the Gala and Hush Now Lullaby), Pinkie Pie (singing, Evil Enchantress song), Scootaloo *Matilda Sorić - Applejack (speaking), Sweetie Belle (S01E17) *Zdravko Valentin *Mirko Švenda Žiga Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Ivana Hajder - Fluttershy *Sandra Hrenar - Pinkie Pie *Sanja Hrenar - Applejack *Aleksandra Naumov - Spike *Jelena Majić - Twilight Sparkle *Danijela Vecerinović - Rainbow Dash *Vanda Winter - Rarity Czech * Roberta Bartůňková - Applejack (singing, season 4), Fluttershy (singing, season 4), Pinkie Pie (singing, season 4), Princess Celestia (singing, season 4), Princess Luna (singing, season 4) Rainbow Dash (singing, season 4), Rarity (singing, season 4), Twilight Sparkle (singing, seasons 3-4) * Helena Brabcová - Applejack (speaking; singing season 1) * Kateřina Březinová - Princess Celestia (speaking) * Robert Hájek * Petra Hobzová - Sunset Shimmer (speaking) * Irena Hrubá - Pinkie Pie (speaking; singing, The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts, seasons 1-2, except Hop Skip and Jump song, Laughter Song, Pinkie's Gala Fantasy Song, The Ticket Song,) * Zuzana Hykyšová - Rainbow Dash (speaking, singing ) * Miriam Chytilová - Scootaloo (speaking) * Ivana Korolová - Spike * Adéla Kubačáková * Petr Lněnička - Snips * Jana Mařasová - Adagio Dazzle, background singer (At the Gala, B.B.B.F.F, Smile Song, The Heart Carol, Winter Wrap Up), Princess Cadance (singing, season 2), Rainbow Dash (singing, ), Pinkie Pie (singing, Hop Skip and Jump song, Laughter Song, Pinkie's Gala Fantasy Song, The Ticket Song), Scootaloo (singing, seasons 1-2), Rarity (speaking; singing, seasons 1-2) * Klára Sochorová - Princess Luna (speaking), Sweetie Belle (speaking, singing seasons 1-2) * Radka Stupková - Twilight Sparkle (speaking, singing seasons 1-2) * Hana Igonda Ševčíková - Rarity (singing, season 3) * Michaela Šimonková * Jan Škvor - Snails * Martina Štastná - Cheerilee, Princess Cadance (speaking), Trixie (speaking) * Antonie Talacková - Applejack (singing, season 3), Fluttershy (singing, season 3), Pinkie Pie (singing, season 3), Rainbow Dash (singing, season 3) * Šárka Vondrová - Fluttershy (speaking, singing seasons 1-2) Demo dub of The Ticket Master * Pavlína Dytrtová - Twilight Sparkle * Tereza Chudobová - Rarity * Klára Jandová - Fluttershy * Jitka Ježková - Spike * René Slováčková - Rainbow Dash * Kateřiná Velebová - Applejack * Veronika Veselá - Pinkie Pie Danish *Estrid Böttiger: Scootaloo *Nina Aller Christrup: Spike *Vibeke Dueholm: Celestia (seasons 1 and 2) *Annevig Schelde Ebbe: Rainbow Dash *Michael Elo *Trine Glud: Applejack *Sonny Lahey *Karoline Munksnæs: Twilight Sparkle (season 3) *Pauline V. Nissen: Twilight Sparkle (seasons 1 and 2) *Sara Poulsen: Fluttershy (singing season 4), Pinkie Pie *Özlem Saglanmak *Nicole Salmansen *Puk Scharbau: Celestia (season 3) *Katrine Iven Strømsted: Fluttershy (seasons 1-3, speaking season 4) *Maja Iven Ulstrup: Rarity *Emily Holst White Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Nina Christrup: Spike *Annevig Schelde Ebbe: Rainbow Dash *Trine Glud: Applejack *Silan Maria Budak Rasch: Twilight Sparkle *Nicole Salmansen: Rarity *Katrine Iven Strømsted: Fluttershy *Camilla Tellefsen: Pinkie Pie Dutch * Thijs van Aken: Snips * Marjolein Algera: Princess Luna, Pipsqueak, Gilda * Anneke Beukman: Twilight Sparkle * Tineke Blok: Sunset Shimmer * Reuben de Boel: Flash Sentry * Veerle Burmeister: Babs Seed * Cystine Carreon: Adagio Dazzle * Jannemien Cnossen: Sweetie Belle * Ewout Eggink: Big Mac * Cynthia de Graff: Spike * Lotte Horlings: Spitfire * Dieter Jansen: Braeburn, Diamond Dog * Edna Kalb: Scootaloo, Sapphire Shores * Iris van Kempen: Rainbow Dash * Rolf Koster: Hoity Toity * Meghna Kumar: Applejack * Mieke Laureys: Apple Bloom * Lizemijn Libgott: Fluttershy * Maria Lindes: Mayor Mare, Granny Smith * Christa Lips: Diamond Tiara, Spike (later episodes and Rainbow Rocks) * Tina Maerevoet: Sonata Dusk * Fred Meijer: Discord * Just Meijer: Prince Blueblood * Nine Meijer: Trixie * Karina Mertens: Rainbow Dash (Rainbow Rocks) * Cathy Petit: Aria Blaze * Amaryllis Uitterlinden: Rarity (Rainbow Rocks) * An Vanderstighelen: Applejack (Rainbow Rocks) * Donna Vrijhof: Rarity, Celestia, Maud Pie, Twist * Melise de Winter: Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Rocks singers: Karina Mertens, An Vanderstighelen, Anneke Beukman, Jannemien Cnossen, Melisa de Winter, Franky Rampen, Laura Vlasblom, Marieke Frankema, Tineke Blok, Lizemijn Libgott Demo dub of The Ticket Master * Merel Burmeister: Twilight Sparkle * Veerle Burmeister: Fluttershy Finnish * Katja Aakkula: Princess Celestia (except episodes 22, 23 and 26), Princess Cadance * Elina Aalto: Aria Blaze * Laura Aarre: * Anna Asunta: * Amy Burgess: Sunset Shimmer * Markus Bäckman: Discord (seasons 3-4) * Pinja Hanski: * Heljä Heikkinen: Sonata Dusk * Ilari Hämäläinen: * Annituuli Kasurinen: Applejack, Spitfire (seasons 2-3) * Kiti Kokkonen: Spike (S1E1-5, 18-21, 23-26) * Saara Lehtonen: Pinkie Pie * Miro Lopponen: Flash Sentry * Eeva Markkinen: * Teuvo Matala: * Ella Pyhältö: Mayor Mare, Photo Finish, Princess Celestia (S1E22-23, 26), Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon (season 1), Zecora * Antti L. J. Pääkönen: * Raili Raitala: Adagio Dazzle * Pasi Ruohonen: * Susa Saukko: Apple Bloom, Fluttershy, Sour Sweet, Sweetie Belle * Katja Sirkiä: Rainbow Dash, Sapphire Shores, Spike (S1E6-7, 9-11, 13-15) * Henni-Liisa Stam: Twilight Sparkle * Sari Ann Stolt: Princess Luna (seasons 2-4), Scootaloo, Spike (seasons 2-4), Queen Chrysalis * Taru Tikkanen: Lightning Dust, Rarity * Yasmine Yamajako: Cheerilee, Little Strongheart, Trixie (except Rainbow Rocks shorts) French *Philippe Allard: Shining Armor *Jennifer Bare: Scootaloo *Julie Basecqz: Rarity *Allesandro Belvilacqua: Snips *Cathy Boquet: Sweetie Belle, Silver Spoon (S4E15) *Alexandra Correa: Spike *Jean-Marc Delhausse *Melanie Dermont: Rainbow Dash *Audrey D'Hulstere: Fluttershy (season 4), Trixie *Maxime Donnay: Snails *Stephane Excoffier: Gilda *Cecile Florin: Daring Do *Emilie Guillaume: Apple Bloom *Elisabeth Guinand: Fluttershy *Michel Hinderickx: Discord (1st voice), Lord Tirek *Nathalie Hugo: Pinkie Pie *Laëtitia Liénart: Sunset Shimmer *Marie-Line Landerwyn: Cheerilee, Aria Blaze *Valerie Lescot *Fabienne Loriaux: Applejack *Delphine Moriau: Princess Celestia *Marielle Ostrowski: Diamond Tiara *Nancy Philippot: Twilight Sparkle (singing voice; Rainbow Rocks) *Fanny Roy: Princess Luna *Frédérique Schürmann: Sonata Dusk *Nathalie Stas *Claire Tefnin: Twilight Sparkle *Micheline Tziamalis: Adagio Dazzle *Beatrice Wegnez: Silver Spoon, Scootaloo (season 5) Rainbow Rocks singers: Mélanie Dambermont, Nathalie Stas, Nathalie Delattre, Stéphanie Vondenhoff. Frédérique Schürmann, Agathe Detrieux, Moïse Fussen, Marie-Line Landerwyn German *Jill Böttcher: Diamond Tiara *Arianne Borbach: Zecora *Karlo Hackenerger: Snails *Anne Helm: Silver Spoon *Sabine Jaeger: Cheerilee *Giulana Jakobeit: Rainbow Dash, Daring Do *Tino Kießling: King Sombra *Rubina Kuaroka: Rarity *Hannes Maurer: Spike *Julia Meynen: Twilight Sparkle *Silvia Mibachß: Princess Celestia *Tim Moeseritz: Big McIntosh *Lydia Morgenstern: Applejack *Michael Pan: Discord *Dirk Petrick: Snips, Flim *Liane Rudolph: Mayor Mare *Anja Rybizka: Apple Bloom *Nico Sablik: Shining Armor *Peggy Sander: Gilda *Tanja Schmitz: Derpy Hooves, Princess Cadance (season 3), Rainbow Dash (season 4) *Heike Schroetter: Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna (SE02) *Jill Schulz: Princess Luna (SE01) *Oliver Siebeck: Rover *Julia Stoepel: Fluttershy *Dirk Stollberg: Flam *Magdalena Turba: Pinkie Pie (singing) *Jennifer Weiß: Pinkie Pie (speaking) *Eva-Maria Werth: Granny Smith *Luisa Wietzorek: Scootaloo (singing) *Giovanna Winterfeldt: Sweetie Belle Greek *Ria Apergi (Ρία Απέργη): Fluttershy (speaking; singing except Generosity), Princess Cadance (speaking season 2, films), Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, Rainbow Dash (singing At the Gala) *Niki Georgakako (Νίκη Γεωργακάκου): Apple Bloom (singing seasons 3-4), Applejack (singing season 4), Granny Smith (singing season 4), Pinkie Pie (singing, Smile Song, seasons 3-4), Princess Cadance (singing season 2; speaking seasons 3-4), Queen Chrysalis, Rainbow Dash (singing, seasons 3-4), Rarity (speaking; singing S4E9), Scootaloo (singing seasons 3-4), Sweetie Belle (singing seasons 3-4) *Katerina Girgis (Κατερίνα Γκίργκις): Adagio Dazzle, Rainbow Dash (speaking), Scootaloo (speaking; singing seasons 1-2), Sonata Dusk *Sofia Kapsabeli (Σοφία Καψαμπελη): Applejack (speaking; singing seasons 1-3), Granny Smith (speaking; singing season 2) Sweetie Belle (speaking; singing seasons 1-2), Trixie (films) *Egli Kontonikou (Αίγλη Κοντονίκου): Pinkie Pie (speaking; singing seasons 1-2 except Smile Song) *Voula Kosta (Βούλα Κώστα): Maud Pie, Spike *Tania Paleologou (Τάνια Παλαιολόγου): Rainbow Dash (singing Winter Wrap Up, season 2), Twilight Sparkle *Dimitris Sarlos (Δημήτρης Σάρλος): Flam *Thodoris Smeros (Θοδωρής Σμερός): All male characters (except Big McIntosh in Filli Vanilli, Cheese Sandwich, Flam) *Christos Thanos (Χρήστος Θάνος): Big McIntosh (Filli Vanilli only), Cheese Sandwich *Maria Zervou (Μαρία Ζερβού): Apple Bloom (speaking; singing seasons 1-2), Princess Celestia, Rarity (speaking; singing except S4E9), Trixie (season 3) Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Afroditi Adonaki (Αφροδίτη Αντονάκη): Fluttershy *Katerina Girgis (Κατερίνα Γκίργκις): Twilight Sparkle *Stefania Hougia (Στεφανια Χούγια): Pinkie Pie (singing) *Egli Kontonikou (Αίγλη Κοντονίκου) *Iro Mihalakakou (Ηρώ Μιχαλακάκου: Pinkie Pie (speaking) *Hrisoula Papadopoulou (Χρυσούλα Παπαδοπούλου): Rainbow Dash, Spike Hebrew *Talya Barkay (טליה ברקאי): Twilight Sparkle *May Jacobson (מאי יעקובסון): Pinkie Pie *Einat Azulay (עינת אזולאי): Spike, Scootaloo *Diklah Hadar (דקלה הדר): Mayor Mare, Granny Smith, Various Characters *Miya Kadosh (מייה קדוש): Diamond Tiara *Shachar Kadosh (שחר קדוש): Sweetie Belle *Noah Kashapitzki (נועה קשפיצקי): Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Various Characters *Daniel Magon (דניאל מגון): Snips, Big McIntosh, Braeburn *Ami Mendelman (עמי מנדלמן): Snails, Iron Will *Jonathan Mendelman (יונתן מנדלמן) *Na'ama Uzan (נעמה אוזן): Rarity *Lauren Savir (לורן סביר): Applejack, Rainbow Dash *Dan Shatzberg (דן שצברג): Discord *Laura Shopov (לורה שופוב): Apple Bloom *Orly Tagar (אורלי תגר): Fluttershy *Gilan Shahaf: Garble Theme Song Performed by: Noah Kashapitzki, May Jacobson, Lauren Savir and Laura Shopov. Hungarian *Zoltán Barabás Kiss: Ahuizotl *Bence Berkes: Double Diamond *Emma Bessenyei: Granny Smith (speaking) *Bori Csuha: Apple Bloom (singing seasons 1 and 4), Applejack (singing S1E11, S1E14), Fluttershy (singing season 1 except S1E17; Make This Castle A Home reprise), Pinkie Pie (singing season 1 (except S1E07), S3E2, S4E09, S5), Rainbow Dash (singing S1E11, S1E14, S3E2, Better Than Ever, S5), Rarity (singing season 1), Scootaloo (speaking, singing except S2), Sonata Dusk, Sweetie Belle (singing seasons 1, 3 and 4), Twilight Sparkle (singing S1 and S3E1-2), background singer (season 1, and some occasions in seasons 3-4) *Tomasz Galbenisz: Big McIntosh (speaking season 2) *Zita Grúber: Rainbow Dash (speaking; singing season 2) *Gabriella Hámori: Princess Celestia (season 1) *Kitty Kántor: Apple Bloom (speaking) *Lilla Károlyi: Starlight Glimmer (speaking) *Károly Kassai: Discord (Keep Calm and Flutter On) *Andrea Kerekes: Rarity (speaking seasons 1 and 3 and Equestria Girls; singing season 3) *Bálint Magyar: Babs Seed (non-redubbed), Derpy (non-redubbed), Photo Finish, Pipsqueak, Thunderlane *Zsófia Mánya: Sweetie Belle (speaking) *Tamás Markovics: Shining Armor (season 2), Flash Sentry, Party Favor *Ilona Molnár: Diamond Tiara (speaking), Rarity (speaking, seasons 2, 4, 5, Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games), Trixie (speaking) *Levente Molnár: Snips *Ervin Nagy: Braeburn *Gábor Németh: Iron Will *Kriszta Németh: Nightmare Moon/Princess Luna (speaking) *Kornél Pusztaszeri: Discord (seasons 2 and 4) *Tímea Sági: Adagio Dazzle, Apple Bloom (singing season 3), Applejack (singing except S1E11, S1E14), Aria Blaze, Fluttershy (singing S3E1-2, Find the Music in You final reprise), Granny Smith (singing season 4), Princess Cadance (speaking, redubbed singing in S2), Pinkie Pie (singing redubbed Smile Song, redubbed Welcome Song, S3E1, Equestria Girls, and Rainbow Rocks), Queen Chrysalis (speaking, redubbed singing), Rainbow Dash (singing except S1E11, S1E14, S3E2, Better Than Ever), Rarity (singing season 2), Silver Shill (singing), Trixie (singing), Twilight Sparkle (singing, redubbed S2 songs) *Gábor Seder - Big McIntosh (singing season 4; speaking seasons 3-4), Flam (season 4), Flutterguy (singing S4E14), background singer (seasons 3-4) *Szabolcs Seszták: Spike *Réka Simonyi: Princess Celestia (season 2 onward) *Janka Solecki: Applejack (speaking) *Zselyke Szabó: Fluttershy (speaking; singing S1E17, S2 and S3E13) *Bea Vadász: Twilight Sparkle (speaking) *Bernadett Vágó: Twilight Sparkle (singing S3E13, S4), Pinkie Pie (singing S4E12), Fluttershy (singing S4 except Find the Music in You final reprise), Rarity (singing season 4), Princess Cadance (singing season 4), Princess Celestia (singing), Princess Luna (singing), Diamond Tiara (singing) *Gábor Varga: Prince Blueblood *Rókus Varga: Bulk Biceps (S5) *Gábor Vass: Dragon (S1E7) *Tamara Zsigmond: Pinkie Pie (speaking; singing S1E07, season 2 (excluding Smile Song and Welcome Song), S4E21) **Additional Voices: Róbert Bolla, Judit Kocsis, Melinda Major, Kitty Mezey Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Dorina Csifó: Fluttershy *Ábel Ducsai: Spike *Anna Györfi: Twilight Sparkle *Patrícia Kovács: Rainbow Dash *Anna Lamboni: Applejack *Andrea Laudon: Pinkie Pie *Bea Vadász: Rarity Indonesian *Nabila Najwa: Applejack (singing, season 1), Rainbow Dash (singing, season 1) Italian * Stefano Albertini: Jeff Letrotski, Trouble Shoes * Giovanni Battezzato: Rover * Marco Benedetti: Flash Sentry * Renata Bertolas: Applejack (singing season 1), Babs Seed, Rainbow Dash (singing), Scootaloo (singing) * Francesca Bielli: Coco Pommel (S5E16), Lyra Heartstrings (All's Fair in Love and Friendship Games), Minuette, Sour Sweet * Sabrina Bonfitto: Sugar Belle, Sweetie Belle, Zipporwhill * Giorgio Bonino: Fancy Pants * Greta Bortolotti: Rarity (singing) * Luca Bottale: Bags Valet, Mr. Cake, Snails, Steven Magnet (S5E9) * Stefano Brusa: Dragons (S2E21) * Beatrice Caggiula: Suri Polomare * Vera Calacoci: Fluttershy (singing S2E7), Pinkie Pie (singing), Sweetie Belle (singing) * Serena Clerici: Rumble, Twist * Oliviero Corbetta: Doc Top, Filthy Rich, Hondo Flanks, Jet Set, Joe, Mr. Greenhooves, Mulia Mild * Simone D'Andrea: Flim and Flam * Federico Danti: Wind Rider * Jenny De Cesarei: Lightning Dust, Moon Dancer * Tania De Domenico: Spike, Spitfire (Season 3 onward), Sunny Flare * Lorella De Luca: Apple Bloom, Mrs. Cake, Principal Cinch * Paolo De Santis: Braeburn (S1E21), Cheese Sandwich, Madden, Spike (imagination, S1E19) * Marisa Della Pasqua: Princess Cadance, Trixie * Paola Della Pasqua: Lemon Zest, Rainbow Dash (singing S2E7) * Loretta Di Pisa: Aria Blaze * Massimo Di Benedetto: Goldengrape * Lele Fallica: Dr. Caballeron * Donatella Fanfani : Pinkie Pie * Raffaele Farina: Lord Tirek * Nathan Favalli : Pipsqueak * Martina Felli: Scootaloo * Loredana Foresta: Gilda * Davide Fumagalli: Flash Sentry (Friendship Games) * Tony Fuochi: Ahuizotl (S2E16), dragons (S2E21), Iron Will * Camilla Gallo: Rarity * Luca Ghignone: dragons (S2E21), Silver Shill, Soarin (S4E10) * Jolanda Granato: Sonata Dusk * Gianluca Iacono: Svengallop * Alessandra Karpoff: Tree Hugger * Jasmine Laurenti: Cheerilee, Chimera (Goat head), Lucy Packard * Debora Magnaghi: Adagio Dazzle, Chimera (Tiger head), Maud Pie, Starlight Glimmer * Gabriele Marchingiglio: Bus driver, Shining Armor (Friendship Games) * Tiziana Martello: Sweetie Drops (S5E9) * Deborah Morese: Diamond Tiara, Princess Luna, Spitfire (Season 1) * Patrizia Mottola: Little Strongheart * Renato Novara: Braeburn (S5E6) * Andrea Oldani: Soarin (S1E26) * Elda Olivieri: Nightmare Moon, Princess Celestia * Emanuela Pacotto: Twilight Sparkle * Antonio Paiola: Grampa Gruff * Valentina Pallavicino: Derpy (S5E9), Indigo Zap * Riccardo Peroni: All Aboard (S2E14), Gustave le Grand, Snips, Steven Magnet (S1E2) * Benedetta Ponticelli: Applejack, Fluttershy * Graziella Porta: Cherry Jubilee, Cookie Crumbles, Granny Smith, Mayor Mare, Sapphire Shores, Upper Crust * Stefano Pozzi: Dr. Hooves (S1E12), Dumb-bell, Micro Chips, Shady Daze * Patrizio Prata: Shining Armor * Cesare Rasini: Claude * Gea Riva: Daring Do, Derpy (S2E14), Silver Spoon, Spitfire (S2E22) * Caterina Rochira: Griffon Shopkeeper, Matilda (S5E9), Photo Finish * Maria Silvia Roli: Applejack (singing, season 3) * Riccardo Rovatti: Discord (singing) * Diego Sabre: Ace, Hoity Toity * Luca Sandri: Seabreeze * Mario Scarabelli: Big McIntosh (seasons 1-4), Cranky Doodle Donkey, Green Dragon (S1E24), Red dragon (S1E7), Duke of Maretonia, "Flutterguy" (S1E9), Pest Control Pony (S5E4), Sheriff Silverstar, Spot * Lorenzo Scattorin: Big McIntosh (season 5), Gummy (S5E9), Prince Blueblood * Marcella Silvestri: Sunset Shimmer * Katia Sorrentino: Sugarcoat * Elisabetta Spinelli: Sassy Saddles * Marina Thovez: Zecora, Queen Chrysalis * Pietro Ubaldi: Ahuizotl (S4E4), Chief Thunderhooves, Fido, Manehattan Delegate, Prince Rutherford * Federica Valenti: Rainbow Dash * Federico Zanandrea: Trenderhoof * Matteo Zanotti: All Aboard (S3E11), Dr. Hooves (S5E9), Garble * Mario Zucca: Discord, Bulk Biceps (season 4-present) Japanese *Soichi Abe: Delivery pony (Rainbow Rocks) *Rikako Aikawa: Photo Finish *Satomi Akesaka: Little Strongheart *Yasutaka Anzai: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Nobutoshi Canna: Spot *Shigeru Chiba: Discord *Masashi Ebara: Gustave le Grand, Mulia Mild *Nao Fujita: Zecora, Sapphire Shores *Tesshō Genda: Dragon (S01E07) *Banjō Ginga: Chief Thunderhooves *Megumi Han: Cheerilee, Sonata Dusk *Masumi Harada: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Fumi Hirano: Cherry Jubilee *Katsuhisa Hōki: "Flutterguy" *Takako Honda: Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna (season 2) *Kenyu Horiuchi: Fancy Pants *Mami Horikoshi: Mayor Mare *Shōzō Iizuka: Ahuizotl *Kikuko Inoue: Princess Celestia *Mariya Ise: Scootaloo, Junebug *Akira Ishida: Snails *Isamu Ishizuka: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Kentarō Itō: Rover *Hiroshi Iwasaki: Steven Magnet *Yasuyuki Kase: Fume *Emiri Katō: Fluttershy, Pumpkin Cake *Taeko Kawata: Sweetie Belle *Izumi Kitta: Rainbow Dash, Featherweight *Ami Koshimizu: Sunset Shimmer *Takehito Koyasu: Prince Blueblood *Motoko Kumai: Spike *Ayano Kunigami: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Ryou Kuratomi: "Dumb-Bell", Dr. Hooves (S01E16), Meadow Song (S01E16) *Shinobu Matsumoto: Savoir Fare (S01E03), Mr. Cake, "Morton Saltworthy", Mule, royal guard (S01E22 & S02E20), Uncle Orange, Doc Top, Filthy Rich, Gizmo, Globe Trotter (S02E19), Crackle, Instructional Film Narrator (S02E22) *Suzuko Mimori: Pinkie Pie, Nurse Snowheart (S02E16), Sugarcoat, "Surf" (S02E19) *Kenta Miyake: Fido *Toshiyuki Miyamoto: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" *Mamoru Miyano: Bus driver (Friendship Games), Shining Armor *Ami Naito: Indigo Zap *Ikumi Nakagami: Aunt Orange, "Drizzle" (S01E03), Golden Harvest (S01E06), Minuette (S02E25), Nurse Redheart, "Play Write", Rose, Twinkleshine (S01E01, first voice), Twist, Upper Crust *Yuichi Nakamura: Garble *Shota Nakano: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Kaori Nazuka: Queen Chrysalis *Kenji Nojima: Flash Sentry *Risa Ohki: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" *Kazuyuki Okitsu: Braeburn *Ikue Ōtani: Apple Bloom, Mane Goodall *Akio Ōtsuka: Iron Will *Mikoi Sasaki: Rarity, Cloudchaser *Miyuki Sawashiro: "Roma" (S02E19), Twilight Sparkle *Madoka Shiga: "All Aboard" (S02E14), Bags Valet (S02E08), "Black Stone", Globe Trotter (S02E08), Hayseed Turnip Truck, Hondo Flanks *Yu Shimamura: Adagio Dazzle *Yoshiyuki Shimozuma: Dr. Hooves (S01E12), "Geri" (S02E19), "Green Daze" (S02E23), Hoops, royal guard (S01E22), Igneous Rock, Soarin, Mr. Waddle, Jet Set, Parcel Post (S02E14), "Fuzzy Slippers" (S02E16), "Karat" (S02E17), Lucky Clover, "Persnickety" (S02E17), "Serenity" (S02E22), "Shady Daze" (S02E23), Vex, Thunderlane, "Mr. Zippy" (S02E19) *Tomoko Shiota: Principal Cinch *Hiroshi Shirokuma: Apple Strudel, Big McIntosh, Bulk Biceps (S02E22), Crafty Crate (S02E19), "Fizzle" *Masayoshi Sugawara: Noteworthy (S01E21) *Takayuki Sugō: Cranky Doodle Donkey *Fumihiko Tachiki: Dragon (S01E24) *Yōhei Tadano: Flam *Ayahi Takagaki: Aria Blaze, Lemon Zest, Princess Cadance *Wataru Takagi: Flim *Minami Takayama: Daring Do *Kōji Takeda: "Madden", Score, Steam Roller *Eiji Takeuchi: Joe, Doctor Horse *Nobuo Tobita: Hoity Toity *Sora Tokui: Applejack, Pound Cake, Sunny Flare *Junko Tsuji: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Satoshi Tsuruoka: "Clump" *Yuu Uchida: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" *Yumi Uchiyama: Bon Bon , Daisy, Daisy Jo (S01E04), Derpy, Diamond Tiara, "Millie" (S02E08), Princess Luna (season 1), Rainbowshine, Spitfire, Truffle Shuffle (S02E23), "Turf" (S02E19), Twinkleshine (S01E01, second voice, S02E25), Wild Fire *Yōji Ueda: Sheriff Silverstar *Akeno Watanabe: Gilda *Akiko Yajima: Pipsqueak *Kappei Yamaguchi: Snips *Asami Yoshida: Amethyst Star, Cherry Berry, Cloudy Quartz, "Crystal Clear", "Dainty Dove", Flitter, Granny Smith, Lily Valley, "Lucy Packard" (S02E19), Lyra Heartstrings (S02E25), Matilda, Mrs. Cake, "Nightingale" (S01E02), "Slipstream" (S02E22), Nurse Sweetheart" (S02E16), Octavia, Shoeshine, Silver Spoon, Sour Sweet *Ryōka Yuzuki: Trixie Korean *Bang Sung-joon (방성준): Fido, Hoity Toity *Bang Yeon-ji (방연지) : Bon Bon, Daisy, Diamond Tiara, Golden Harvest, Mayor Mare *Cho Hyeon-jeong (조현정): Rainbow Dash *Choi Ji-hoon (최지훈): Madden *Choi Moon-ja (최문자) : Photo Finish *Han Shin (한신): Dragon (S01E07), "Dumb-Bell", Mr. Cake, Sheriff Silverstar *Hyeon Gyeong-su (현경수): Flam *Im Chae-heon (임채헌): Big McIntosh, Filthy Rich *Im Yun-seon (임윤선): Spike *Jeong Yu-mi (정유미): Lotus Blossom, Mrs. Cake, Princess Luna, Scootaloo *Kim Chae-ha (김채하): Apple Bloom, Mulia Mild, Pipsqueak, Pound Cake *Kim Hyeon-ji (김현지): Pinkie Pie *Kim Jang (김장): Braeburn *Kim Jung-hoon (김정훈): Ahuizotl, Hoops, Manny Roar, Owlowiscious, Soarin *Kim Ki-hyeon (김기현): Discord *Kim Myeong-jun (김명준): Davenport, Flim, Snails *Kim Sang-hyeon (김상현): Zecora *Kim Seung-jun (김승준): Dr. Hooves *Kim Sun-hye (김선혜): Gilda *Kim Yul (김율): Applejack *Kwon Seong-hyeok (권성혁): Dragon (S01E24), "Score" *Lee Ho-san (이호산): Steven Magnet *Lee Ji-young (이지영): Fluttershy *Lee Mi-hyang (이미향): Trixie *Lee Yong-shin (이용신): Sapphire Shores *Lee Seon (이선): Queen Chrysalis *Oh In-sung (오인성): Rover *Park Ji-yoon (박지윤): Twilight Sparkle *Park il (박일): Fancy Pants *Park Seon-yeong (박선영): Princess Cadance *Pyo Yeong-jae (표영재): Shining Armor *Shi Yeong-joon (시영준): "Flutterguy" *Shin Yong-woo (신용우): Snips, Spot *Song Joon-seok (송준석): Chief Thunderhooves *Yang Jeong-hwa (양정화): Granny Smith, Nurse Redheart, Princess Celestia, Sweetie Belle *Yeo Min-jeong (여민정): Derpy, Rarity, Twist *Yeo Yun-mi (여윤미): Lily Valley, Little Strongheart, Silver Spoon *Yoon Mi-na (윤미나): Cheerilee, Daring Do, Spitfire Norwegian *Hanne Dancke Arnesen: Pinkie Pie (seasons 1-2), Rarity (season 1) *Sarah MacDonald Berge: Aria Blaze *Christel Marie Blunck: Sunset Shimmer *Emilie Christensen: Sonata Dusk *Agnes Fasting: Maud Pie, Pinkie Pie (season 3), Princess Luna *Stine S. Jensen: Apple Bloom, Fluttershy (seasons 2-3) *Anine Kruse: Princess Celestia, Rarity *Lena Meieran: Spike *Anniken Marie Nielsen: Rainbow Dash *Siri Nilsen: Applejack (season 1) *Dina Padoin: Adagio Dazzle, Fluttershy (season 1) *Malin Pettersen: Applejack (seasons 2-3) *August Fabritius Sanengen: Snips *Gaute Boris Skjegstad: Big McIntosh, Flash Sentry, Snails *Tiril Heide-Steen: Twilight Sparkle Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Hanne Dancke Arnesen: Rarity *Sarah MacDonald Berge: Spike *Cecilie Jørstad: Twilight Sparkle *Lena Meieran: Pinkie Pie *Anniken Marie Nielsen: Applejack *Siri Nilsen: Rainbow Dash Polish *Krzysztof Bartłomiejczyk: unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Weronika Bochat: Coloratura *Maksymilian Bogumił: Sandalwood *Justyna Bojczuk: Sweetie Belle (seasons 1-4, S05E04, S05E09-current) *Tomasz Borkowski: Lord Tirek *Wojciech Brzeziński: Cheese Sandwich, various other *Izabella Bukowska: Prim Hemline, Sassy Saddles *Paweł Bukrewicz: voice-over (show title, episode titles, credits and the title of Daring Do's book at the end of S04E04 – season 4-current, Rainbow Rocks, Equestria Girls animation shorts) *Krzysztof Cybiński: Jeff Letrotski (S05E09), Laborer pony (S05E10), various other *Izabela Dąbrowska: Ma Hooffield, Ms. Harshwhinny (season 4), various other *Marta Dobecka: Minuette (S05E12), various other *Kamil Dominiak: Silver Shill, Svengallop, unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Agnieszka Fajlhauer: Lightning Dust, Sugarcoat, Trixie *Bożena Furczyk: Cinnamon Chai (S05E15), Cheerilee (Friendship is Magic, except S04E19), Octavia Melody (S05E09), shopkeeper (S05E08), Spoiled Rich, various other *Elżbieta Futera-Jędrzejewska: Princess Celestia *Elżbieta Gaertner: Granny Smith (season 4-current) *Anna Gajewska: Auntie Applesauce, Zecora *Zuzanna Galia: Aria Blaze, Moon Dancer, various other *Agata Gawrońska-Bauman: Photo Finish *Julia Głaszczka: Indigo Zap *Karol Jankiewicz: Flash Sentry *Natalia Jankiewicz: Sonata Dusk *Beata Jankowska-Tzimas: Scootaloo (Friendship is Magic) *Artur Kaczmarski: Steven Magnet (S05E09), sad delegate (S05E10), annoyed delegate (S05E10), various other *Klaudiusz Kaufmann: Soarin *Hanna Kinder-Kiss: Cloudy Quartz *Mikołaj Klimek: Big Daddy McColt (S05E23), Bulk Biceps (season 4), Cranky Doodle Donkey (season 5), Delegates (S05E10), Dr. Caballeron, King Sombra, Prince Rutherford *Dominika Kluźniak: Spike *Julia Kołakowska-Bytner: Pinkie Pie *Paulina Korthals: Sunset Shimmer (singing, My Past is Not Today) *Mirosława Krajewska: Goldie Delicious *Adam Krylik: Igneous Rock Pie *Magdalena Krylik: Twilight Sparkle *Klaudia Kuchtyk: Starlight Glimmer, various other *Ilona Kuśmierska: Granny Smith (seasons 1-3) *Monika Kwiatkowska: Rarity *Grzegorz Kwiecień: Big McIntosh, other *Łukasz Lewandowski: Snips *Katarzyna Łaska: Cheerilee (Equestria Girls, S04E19), Daring Do, Princess Cadance, Silver Spoon, (singing) *Weronika Łukaszewska: Apple Bloom (season 4-current, Rainbow Rocks) *Marta Markowicz: Sour Sweet, various other *Bartosz Martyna: various characters *Maksymilian Michasiów: various characters *Daria Morawiec: Amethyst Star (S05E09), Lemon Hearts (S05E12), various other *Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk: Rainbow Dash *Przemysław Niedzielski: Nerdy delegate (S05E10), Savoir Fare (S05E09), (S05E11), various other *Tomasz Olejnik: McColt guard (S05E23), various other *Olga Omeljaniec: Limestone Pie, unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Antonina Oraczewska: Twinkleshine (S05E12), various other *Karol Osentowski: Party Favor, various other *Joanna Pach-Żbikowska: Apple Bloom (seasons 1-3 and Equestria Girls 1) *Wojciech Paszkowski: Flam *Grzegorz Pawlak: Discord, various other *Monika Pikuła: Applejack *Michał Podsiadło: Shining Armor, Trenderhoof, various other *Kamil Pruban: Wind Rider *Paulina Raczyło: Sapphire Shores (season 4), Sunset Shimmer, Sweetie Drops (S05E09) *Miłogost Reczek: Ahuizotl *Marek Robaczewski: one of the Hooffields (S05E23) *Bianca Rommel: unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Iwona Rulewicz: Gilda (season 5), various other *Paulina Sacharczuk: Maud Pie, various other *Beata Sadkowska: various characters *Lidia Sadowa: Coco Pommel (season 5) *Otar Saralidze: various characters *Tomasz Steciuk: Flim *Kinga Suchan: various characters *Milena Suszyńska: various characters *Krzysztof Szczerbiński: courier (S05E15), various other *Paweł Szczesny: Claude *Anna Sztejner: Coco Pommel (season 4), Lily Valley (S05E09), Mayor Mare (S04E14-current), Night Glider, Rose (S05E09), Spitfire (season 3-current) *Jakub Szydłowski: Bulk Biceps (S05E03), Dr. Hooves (S05E09), Fancy Pants (S05E10), Pest control pony (S05E04), various other *Małgorzata Szymańska: Fluttershy *Magdalena Tul: Princess Celestia (singing, season 3), Rarity (singing, Friendship Through the Ages) *Brygida Turowska-Szymczak: Daisy (S05E09), Fleetfoot, Princess Luna *Klementyna Umer: Suri Polomare, various other *Magdalena Wasylik: Adagio Dazzle *Bartosz Wesołowski: Braeburn (S05E06), Dumb-Bell (S05E25), Fashion Plate (S05E14), Hoops (season 5), Micro Chips, various other *Monika Węgiel: Mane-iac, Principal Cinch, various other *Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska: Aloe, Derpy (S05E09), Sunshower (S05E05), Sweetie Belle (Equestria Girls), Queen Chrysalis, Sunny Flare, various other *Łukasz Węgrzynowski: Businesspony (S05E16), Conductor (S05E11), Double Diamond, Gummy, Manehattan delegate (S05E10), various other *Marta Wiejak: Tree Hugger, various other *Monika Wierzbicka: Cherry Jubilee, Clear Skies (S05E05), Diamond Tiara, Matilda, Sweetie Drops (EG3 animation shorts), various other *Janusz Wituch: Grampa Gruff (S05E08), Sheriff Silverstar, various other *Anna Wodzyńska: Babs Seed, Lyra Heartstrings (S05E09, EG3 animation shorts), unspecified Rainbow Rocks character, various other *Anna Wojciechowska: Marble Pie, McColt guard (S05E23), Stormy Flare *Karol Wróblewski: Trouble Shoes *Beata Wyrąbkiewicz: Open Skies (S05E05), Pipsqueak (seasons 4-current), Seabreeze, Sugar Belle, Sweetie Belle (S05E06-07), various other *Grzegorz Żórawski: various characters *Equestria Girls singers: Magdalena Krylik, Monika Pikuła, Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, , Monika Kwiatkowska, Małgorzata Szymańska, Katarzyna Łaska, , Katarzyna Owczarz *Season 4 singers: Patrycja Kotlarska, Katarzyna Łaska, , Juliusz Kuźnik, , Justyna Bojczuk, Weronika Łukaszewska, , , Monika Kwiatkowska, Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, , Monika Wierzbicka, Wojciech Brzeziński, , , Grzegorz Kwiecień, , Mateusz Grędziński, Łukasz Talik, , Kamil Dominiak, Tomasz Steciuk, Wojciech Paszkowski, Magdalena Krylik, , *Rainbow Rocks animation shorts singers: Magdalena Krylik, Aleksandra Tabiszewska, Justyna Bojczuk, , Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Monika Kwiatkowska, Monika Pikuła, , Magdalena Tul, Anna Sochacka, Paulina Korthals, Małgorzata Szymańska, *Rainbow Rocks singers: Katarzyna Owczarz, Magdalena Krylik, Beata Wyrąbkiewicz, Patrycja Kotlarska, , Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Łukasz Talik, Magdalena Wasylik, , Agnieszka Fajlhauer, Juliusz Kamil, Małgorzata Kozłowska, Paulina Raczyło, Mateusz Grędziński, , Łukasz Lewandowski *Season 5 singers: Anna Sochacka, Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, , Piotr Gogol, Juliusz Kamil, Klaudia Kuchtyk, , Katarzyna Owczarz, , , Magda Kusa, Grzegorz Kwiecień, Weronika Łukaszewska, Monika Wierzbicka, Katarzyna Łaska, Beata Jankowska-Tzimas, Justyna Bojczuk, Weronika Bochat, Magdalena Krylik *Friendship Games singers: Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Monika Pikuła, Paulina Korthals, Magdalena Krylik, Beata Wyrąbkiewicz, Małgorzata Szymańska, Magdalena Tul, Krzysztof Kubiś, Jacek Kotlarski, Juliusz Kamil, Adrianna Mikołajewska, Katarzyna Owczarz, Małgorzata Kozłowska, Katarzyna Łaska, Magda Kusa, Monika Węgiel Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska: Applejack *Dominika Kluźniak: Spike *Magdalena Krylik: Rarity *Agnieszka Marek: Rainbow Dash *Joanna Pach-Żbikowska: Fluttershy *Dominika Sell: Pinkie Pie *Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska: Twilight Sparkle Portuguese (Brazil) *Bianca Alencar: Twilight Sparkle *Celso Alves: Spitfire (S1E16) *Tarsila Amorim: Aria Blaze *Andressa Andreatto: Rainbow Dash (singing season 2, one line in S2E8), Pinkie Pie (singing season 2 onward), Fluttershy (singing season 3), Apple Bloom (singing season 2), Sweetie Belle (singing season 2 onward), Derpy, Granny Smith (younger) *Luciana Baroli: Sweetie Belle *Lene Bastos: Trixie (season 1) *Wendel Bezerra: Shining Armor, Flam, Filthy Rich *Letícia Bortoletto: Maud Pie (season 4) *Walter Breda: Ahuizotl (S4E4) *Fernanda Bullara: Sunset Shimmer, Spitfire (season 3 onward), Pinkie Pie (commercial), Chimera (snake head) *Vânia Canto: Fluttershy (singing, season 2) *Cidália Castro: Applejack (singing, season 2 onward), Apple Bloom (singing, season 3), Princess Celestia (singing) *Mauro Castro: Ahuizotl (S2E16) *Priscilla Concepcion: Mayor Mare (season 2 - current), Mrs. Harshwhinny (season 4) *Angela Couto: Cheerilee *Leila de Castro: Scootaloo, additional voices *Clarice Espíndola: Suri Polomare *Samira Fernandes: Applejack *Matheus Ferreira: Pipsqueak *Priscila Ferreira: Fluttershy (seasons 1-3 and 5 onward) *Priscila Franco: Rarity *Francisco Freitas: Spike *Fritz Gianvitto: Snails *Michelle Giudice: Trixie (season 3, Equestria Girls), Seabreeze, Sonata Dusk *Rosely Gonçalves: Sapphire Shores *Caio Guarnieri: Flash Sentry *Isabella Guarnieri: Apple Bloom *Tatá Guarnieri: Big McIntosh (season 2 - current, Equestria Girls), Jet Set *Bruna Guerin: Octavia Melody *Kandy Kathy: Coco Pommel *Tatiane Keplmair: Pinkie Pie (speaking voice) *Thiago Keplmair: Rare Find *Robson Kumode: Thunderlane, Soarin (season 4 onward), Silver Shill *Roberto Leite: Big McIntosh (season 1) *Cecília Lemes: Queen Chrysalis, Upper Crust, Chimera (goat head) *Wellington Lima: Fancy Pants, Bulk Biceps (season 4) *Guilherme Lopes: Lord Tirek *Fábio Lucindo: Snips, Cheese Sandwich *César Marchetti: Fido, Spot, Joe (season 2), Discord (season 4 onwards) *Márcio Marconatto: Spitfire (S1E26) *Raquel Marinho: Princess Cadance, Daring Do (S4E4), Rainbow Dash (toy) *Jussara Marques: Spitfire (Hurricane Fluttershy), Adagio Dazzle, Pinkie Pie (season 5, speaking) *Bruna Marta: Maud Pie (Rainbow Rocks) *Gabriela Milani: Babs Seed, Apple Bloom (singing, season 4) *Antônio Moreno: Flutterguy (season 4) *Fábio Moura: Gustave le Grand, Cranky Doodle Donkey *Fátima Noya: Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon (season 1, Equestria Girls), Photo Finish *Agatha Paulita: Silver Spoon (season 2 - current), Lightning Dust, Daring Do (S2E16), additional voices *Flora Paulita: Diamond Tiara (season 2 - current), Flitter, additional voices *Adriana Pissardini: Zecora (season 2 - current) *Marcelo Pissardini: Discord (seasons 2 - 3) *Letícia Quinto: Princess Luna (season 2 - current, except in S4E1 and S4E2, Rainbow Rocks) *Márcia Regina: Mane-iac *Denise Reis: Princess Celestia *Kate Kelly Ricci: Gilda, Fluttershy (season 4) *Ivo Roberto: Rover *Zeca Rodrigues: King Sombra, Iron Will *Cassius Romero: Chimera (tiger head) *Angelica Santos: Ms. Peachbottom, Nurse Redheart, Mrs. Cake, Prim Hemline *Ricardo Sawaya: Braeburn, Hoity Toity *Elcio Sodré: Garble *Sílvia Suzy: Rainbow Dash (speaking, singing season 3) *Bianca Tadini: Rarity (singing season 2 onward), Princess Cadance (singing voice, toy) *Mônica Toniolo: Singing voices of the Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders (season 1), opening theme singer *Felipe Zilse: Trenderhoof *Zaíra Zordan Granny Smith Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Pedro Alcântara: Spike *Bianca Alencar: Fluttershy, additional voices *Andressa Andreatto: Rainbow Dash *Fernanda Bullara: Twilight Sparkle *Samira Fernandes: Applejack *Priscila Franco: Rarity *Flora Paulita: Pinkie Pie Portuguese (Portugal) *Sandra de Castro: Apple Bloom, Princess Celestia, Rainbow Dash, Rarity (singing), Snips, Spike, Sunset Shimmer *Bárbara Lourenço: Applejack (speaking seasons 2-3, singing seasons 1-3 and films), Gilda, Scootaloo *Carla Mendes: Applejack (speaking season 1) *Quimbé: Big McIntosh *Solange Santos: Twilight Sparkle (speaking) *Ana Vieira: Fluttershy (singing seasons 1-3 and films), Pinkie Pie, Princess Cadance, Princess Luna, Sweetie Belle (singing), Trixie, Twilight Sparkle (singing seasons 1-3 and films) Romanian Friendship is Magic *Richard Balint - Cheese Sandwich, Discord, Flam (season 4), Mr. Cake (season 4), Shining Armor (seasons 2 and 3) *Corina Cernea - Amethyst Maresbury, Gilda, Granny Smith, Jet Set, Lyrica Lilac, Matilda, Mayor Mare (season 2), Princess Celestia (season 4), Silver Spoon (season 3), Zecora *Carina Cheregi - Babs Seed, Rainbow Dash (speaking; singing except S4E7) *Gabriela Codrea - Applejack (season 3), Braeburn (season 5), Princess Celestia (seasons 1-3), Princess Luna (seasons 2-3 and 5) *Mirela Corbeanu - Cloudy Quartz, Nightmare Moon (season 1), Silver Frames, Silver Spoon (seasons 1-2) *Ioana Dagău - Apple Bloom (seasons 1-3), Cloudchaser (S3E7), Daisy, Fluttershy (seasons 1-3), Lily Valley, Minuette, Pipsqueak, Rarity *Olivia Fodor - Flitter (season 3), Rarity, Scootaloo *Ilinca Ghimbășan - Twilight Sparkle (season 5) *Petre Ghimbășan *Alina Leonte - Applejack (season 4), Fluttershy (Music in the Treetops), Spike *Andrei Lupu - Fleetfoot, Flutterguy (S4E14), Flash Sentry, Seabreeze, Silver Shill, Shining Armor (season 4), Trenderhoof *Carina Marin - Apple Bloom (season 4), Applejack (seasons 1-2), Coco Pommel, Flitter (season 4), Helia (season 4), Rainbow Dash (singing, Winter Wrap Up), Zipporwhill *Adrian Moraru - Flutterguy (S1E9), King Sombra, Lord Tirek *Daria Perneș - Pinkie Pie (season 5) *Ioana Perneș - Aura, Pinkie Pie (season 1-4), Rarity (singing, season 2 and S4E14), Rumble, Torch Song (singing) *Cosmin Petruț *Alessia Popa *Marlena Prigoreanu - Auntie Applesauce, Mercury *Lucia Rogoz *Ion Ruscuț *Alexandru Rusu *Anca Sigmirean - Cheerilee (S1E18), Daring Do, Mane-iac, Maud Pie, Nightmare Moon (season 4), Princess Luna (season 4), Rainbow Dash (singing, S4E7), Scootaloo (singing, season 4), Shadowbolt, Suri Polomare, Sweetie Belle (season 2 onward) *Anda Tămășanu - Fluttershy (season 5) *Iulia Tohotan - Apple Leaves, Cherry Berry (S2E19), Hinny of the Hills, Princess Cadance (singing, season 4), Twilight Sparkle (seasons 1-4) *Rin Tripa - Steven Magnet *Paul Zurbău - Hoops, Soarin (season 4) Equestria Girls *Raluca Botez - Cherry Crash, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle *Ioana Calotă - Sunset Shimmer *Corina Cernea - Principal Celestia (Friendship Games) *Carina Cheregi - Rainbow Dash (Friendship Games), Sci-Twi (singing, Friendship Games) *Mirela Corbeanu - Principal Cinch *Irina Drăgănescu - Adagio Dazzle *Olivia Fodor - Rarity (Friendship Games) *Ilinca Ghimbășan - Twilight Sparkle (speaking, Friendship Games) *Ionuţ Grama - Big McIntosh (Equestria Girls), Flash Sentry *Silvia Gâscă - Apple Bloom (Rainbow Rocks), Cheerilee, Maud Pie, Mrs. Cake, Octavia Melody, Principal Celestia *Anca Iliese - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie (singing), Rainbow Dash (singing, Better Than Ever), Applejack (singing, Shake Your Tail) *Viorel Ionescu - Snails, Snips (Equestria Girls), Spike *Ionuț Ionescu - Snips (Rainbow Rocks) *Alina Leonte - Applejack (Friendship Games), Spike (Friendship Games) *Carmen Lopăzan - Apple Bloom (Equestria Girls), Princess Cadance, Rarity (speaking) *Adina Lucaciu - Applejack, Photo Finish *Dan Lupu - Big McIntosh (Rainbow Rocks), Captain Planet *Ioana Perneș - Pinkie Pie (Friendship Games) *Claudia Prec - Sonata Dusk *Alexandra Radu - Aria Blaze, "Blueberry Cake", Princess/Vice Principal Luna, Trixie (singing, Battle) *Catinca Roman - Rarity (singing), Twilight Sparkle *Tamara Roman - Pinkie Pie (speaking), Rainbow Dash (singing, Awesome As I Wanna Be), Trixie *Anca Sigmirean - Vice Principal Luna (Friendship Games) *Anda Tamașanu - Dean Cadance, Sunset Shimmer (Friendship Games) Russian *Larisa Brokhman - Applejack (seasons 1-3 and Equestria Girls), Cloudy Quartz (season 1), Diamond Tiara (season 1), Granny Smith (seasons 1-3), Lightning Dust, Mayor Mare (seasons 1-3), Matilda, Photo Finish (season 1), Sapphire Shores (season 1), Twinkleshine (season 2), Zecora (seasons 2-3) *Elena Chebaturkina - Coco Pommel, Diamond Tiara (seasons 2-3), Granny Smith (season 4), Maud Pie, Mrs. Cake, Photo Finish (Rainbow Rocks), Pinkie Pie (seasons 1-4), Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia, Rainbow Dash (seasons 1-4), Scootaloo, Spitfire (season 2), Trixie (Equestria Girls), Twist *Darya Frolova- Babs Seed, Blueberry Cake (Rainbow Rocks), Cheerilee (season 2-3), Mayor Mare (season 5), Princess Luna (season 2-present), Queen Chrysalis, Rarity (season 2-present), Silver Spoon (seasons 2-3) *Olga Golovanova - Cheerilee (season 4), Cherry Crash (Rainbow Rocks), Derpy, Fluttershy, Granny Smith (season 5), Lemon Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings, Octavia Melody, Silver Spoon (season 4), Spitfire (season 4), Suri Polomare, Sweetie Belle, Twilight Sparkle, "A Friend for Life" *Lina Ivanova - Applejack (singing, season 5), Diamond Tiara (season 5), Pinkie Pie (season 5), Rainbow Dash (season 5), Scootaloo (season 5), Starlight Glimmer *Anastasia Lapina - Apple Bloom (singing, except Apples to the Core), Applejack (singing, except Bats (song) and Apples to the Core), Diamond Tiara (singing), Fluttershy (singing), Princess Cadance (singing), Rainbow Dash (singing, Rainbow Rocks (song)), Sunset Shimmer (singing, Welcome to the Show), Sweetie Belle (singing), Trixie (singing) *Lada Maris - Rarity (singing, season 1), Twilight Sparkle (singing, season 1) *Nikita Prozorovsky - All male characters except Big McIntosh (Rainbow Rocks), Bulk Biceps (season 4), Captain Planet (Rainbow Rocks), Fancy Pants, Flam, Pipsqueak, Shining Armor, Snails (Rainbow Rocks), Snips (Rainbow Rocks), Soarin (season 4) and Spike *Olga Shorokhova - Apple Bloom, Applejack (season 4 and Rainbow Rocks), Aria Blaze, Daring Do, Diamond Tiara (season 4), Fleetfoot, Gilda, Minuette, Mrs. Cake (Equestria Girls), Pipsqueak, Sapphire Shores (season 4), Spike, Spitfire (seasons 1 and 3), Sunset Shimmer, Trixie (season 3 and Rainbow Rocks), Twinkleshine (season 1), Zecora (seasons 1 and 4) *Vasilisa Voronina - Adagio Dazzle *Evgeniy Waltz - Big McIntosh (Rainbow Rocks), Bulk Biceps (season 4), Captain Planet (Rainbow Rocks), Fancy Pants, Flam, Shining Armor, Snails (Rainbow Rocks), Snips (Rainbow Rocks), Soarin (season 4) *Olga Zvereva - Cheerilee (season 1), Princess Luna (season 1), Rarity (season 1), Silver Spoon (season 1), Trixie (season 1) Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Tatiana Chigel - Rainbow Dash *Olga Golovanova - Applejack *Alla Molchanova - Fluttershy *Zhanna Nikonova - Rarity *Tatiana Shitova - Twilight Sparkle *Tatiana Veselkina - Spike *Maria Zelinskaya - Pinkie Pie Serbian Minimax version *Milan Antonić - Flash Sentry *Mariana Aranđelović - Adagio Dazzle (singing, Battle), Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Maud Pie, Ms. Harshwhinny, Sonata Dusk, Steven Magnet, Sugarcoat, Twilight Sparkle, Zecora *Jelena Jovičić - Apple Bloom (singing), Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie (singing), Princess Cadance (singing), Princess Celestia, Spitfire, Sweetie Belle (singing), Torch Song, Trixie *Marko Marković - All male characters except Spike and Flash Sentry. *Milena Moravčević - Indigo Zap, Principal Cinch *Snežana Nešković - Adagio Dazzle (speaking), Daring Do, Gilda, Granny Smith (seasons 1-2, 4), Mayor Mare, Mrs. Cake, Princess Luna (seasons 1-2, 4), Nightmare Moon, Rarity (seasons 1-2, 4), Scootaloo (seasons 1-2, 4), Silver Spoon (seasons 1-2, 4), Sour Sweet, Spike (seasons 1-2, 4), Starlight Glimmer *Andrijana Oliverić - Lemon Zest, Sunset Shimmer *Iva Stefanović - Adagio Dazzle (singing, except Battle) *Aleksandra Širkić - Apple Bloom (speaking), Applejack, Coco Pommel, Rainbow Dash, Princess Cadance (speaking), Sunny Flare, Queen Chrysalis, Twist *Milena Živanović - Granny Smith (season 3), Princess Luna (season 3), Rarity (season 3), Scootaloo (season 3), Silver Spoon (season 3), Spike (season 3) Mini version *Milan Antonić - Flim (season 2) *Nataša Balog - Applejack (speaking, seasons 3-4 and films), Indigo Zap, Rarity (speaking, seasons 3-4 and films), Scootaloo (seasons 3-4 and films) *Aleksandra Cucić - Babs Seed, Princess Cadance (speaking), Princess Celestia (speaking, seasons 3-4 and films), Rainbow Dash (speaking, seasons 3-4 and films) *Milica Čalija - Apple Bloom (seasons 1-2), Mayor Mare (seasons 1-2), Princess Celestia (seasons 1-2) *Tinja Damnjanović - Fluttershy (seasons 3-4), Pinkie Pie (seasons 3-4), Rainbow Dash (singing, seasons 3-4) *Mina Lazarević - Apple Bloom (seasons 3-4 and films), Applejack (singing, S3E1-2, S3E13, season 4, films), Lightning Dust, Princess Cadance (singing), Princess Celestia (singing), Rainbow Dash (singing, films), Rarity (singing, seasons 3-4 and films), Sugarcoat, Trixie (seasons 3-4), Twilight Sparkle (seasons 3-4 and films) *Bojan Lazarov - Background male characters in seasons 3-4 *Marko Marković - Discord (seasons 3-4), Flim (season 4), King Sombra *Ana Milenković - Apple Bloom (singing, seasons 1-2), Applejack (singing, seasons 1-2), Rainbow Dash (singing, S1E26 and season 2), Rarity (singing, seasons 1-2), Sweetie Belle (singing, seasons 1-2) *Dragana Milošević - Rarity (speaking, seasons 1-2), Spike (seasons 1-2) *Milena Moravčević - Aria Blaze, Pinkie Pie (seasons 1-2, films), Twilight Sparkle (seasons 1-2) *Snežana Nešković - Mane-iac, Princess Luna (seasons 3-4, films), Sonata Dusk, Spike (seasons 3-4, films), Sunny Flare, Sweetie Belle (seasons 3-4, films) *Jelena Petrović - Applejack (speaking, seasons 1-2), Photo Finish, Princess Luna (seasons 1-2), Rainbow Dash (speaking, seasons 1-2; singing S1E11, S1E14) *Iva Stefanović - Adagio Dazzle, Principal Cinch *Jelena Stojiljković - Fluttershy (films), Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie *Aleksandra Tomić - Fluttershy (seasons 1-2), Scootaloo (seasons 1-2) *Milan Tubić - Big McIntosh (seasons 1-2), Flam, Flash Sentry, Lord Tirek, Shining Armor Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Milan Antonić - Savoir Fare *Mila Manojlović - Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle *Ana Marković - Applejack *Andrijana Oliverić - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, opening theme *Marina Vodeničar - Rarity *Dragana Zrnić - Spike Slovak *Frencien Bauer - Spike *Oľga Belešová - Mayor Mare *Lívia Bielovič - Rarity *Petra Bošanská - Twist *Bianka Bucková - Scootaloo *Miroslava Drínová - Silver Spoon *Tamara Grožáková and Ivana Klamová - Apple Bloom *Michaela Hanudelová - Sweetie Belle *Vladimír Jedľovský - Dragon *Martin Kaprálik - Snails *Andrea Karnasová - Rainbow Dash *Barbara Kelíšková - Nightmare Moon/Princess Luna *Ladislav Konrád - Big McIntosh, Cranky Doodle Donkey, Steven Magnet *Ľubica Očková - Zecora *Bibiana Ondrejková - Applejack *Lenka Prokopová - Pinkie Pie (singing At the Gala) *Dagmar Sanitrová - Princess Celestia *Zuzana Skopálová - Trixie *Rastislav Sokol - Savoir Fare, Snips, title reader *Zuzana Šebová - Diamond Tiara *Gabriela Škrabáková-Kreutz - Fluttershy *Kristína Turjanová - Twilight Sparkle (speaking, singing At the Gala) *Soňa Ulická - Granny Smith *Jana Valocká - Gilda Slovene Minimax version *Mateja Car *Žiga Golob *Renata Gračnar - Applejack, Fluttershy (singing), Pinkie Pie (singing), Rainbow Dash, Rarity (singing), Spike (singing), Twilight Sparkle (singing) *Julija Klanščak *Tanja Klanščak *Mateja Pungračič *Jana Zadravec Pop TV version *Katarina Bordner - background singer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity (singing At the Gala), Spike, Twilight Sparkle (singing) *Tanja Ravljen - Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle (singing) Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Metka Jure - Fluttershy, Spike *Aja Kobe - Rainbow Dash *Mojca Lubanjšek Pehant - Pinkie Pie *Ana Praznik - Rarity *Mirjana Šajinovic - Twilight Sparkle *Polona Požgan Storman - Applejack Spanish (Latin America) *Yadira Aedo - Golden Harvest (S1E6), Shoeshine (S2E11) *Víctor Hugo Aguilar - Lord Tirek, Trouble Shoes *Montserrat Aguilar - Sunshower *Rossy Aguirre - Gilda, Sprinkle Medley (S2E15) *Diana Alonso - Adagio Dazzle (speaking), Foggy Fleece (S1E16), Golden Harvest (S1E10), Granny Smith, The Olden Pony (S3E6) *Karina Altamirano - Lotus Blossom (S1E9) *Lety Amezcua - Prim Hemline *José Arenas - Antique Chicken Stand Pony (S4E22), "Cajum Swamp Pony" (S4E17), "Star Gazer" (S4E19) *Paula Arias - Princess Celestia (singing), Hinny of the Hills *Raymundo Armijo - Trenderhoof *Andrea Arruti - "Coronet" (S1E12), Diamond Tiara, Jewel Joy (crystalline form) *Yamil Atala - "Night Knight" *Carolina Ayala - Aura (S2E8), Daisy (S1E9), Minuette (S2E25), Sea Swirl, Sweetie Belle (singing voice, season 1 and two phrases in S1E23), Twilight Sparkle (from S1E14 to S1E21) *Laura Ayala - Photo Finish, Princess Luna (speaking, season 3 onward), Nightmare Moon (season 3) *Jesús Barrero - Fancy Pants (season 2) *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto - Steam Roller (S1E16), "Uncle Wing" (S3S5) *Ricardo Bautista - Open Skies, Young Hoops (S5E8) *Simone Brook - "Play Write" (S1E23) *David Bueno - "Dumb-Bell" (S1E16) *Christine Byrd - Princess Luna (S1E2), Sweetie Belle (speaking, until S4E1), Trixie *Fernando Calderón - Rumble *Manuel Campuzano - Dr. Hooves (S5E9) *Gaby Cárdenas - Daisy Jo, Mrs. Cake, Nurse Redheart (S1E4) *Regina Carrillo - Zipporwhill *Roberto Carrillo - Sheriff Silverstar (season 1) *Adriana Casas - Amethyst Maresbury *Arturo Castañeda - Ace (S1E12), "Caesar" (S1E26), Cherry Fizzy (S1E23), Davenport (S1E24), Golden Gavel (S2E9), Hoops (season 1), Meadow Song (S1E16), Lucky Clover (S1E26), Micro Chips (Friendship Games shorts), Noteworthy (S1E21), Ol' Salt (S1E21), "Pine Breeze" (S2E8), Royal guard (S1E22), "Serenity" (S2E22), Snails, Thunderlane, Uncle Orange *Carla Castañeda - Twilight Sparkle, opening theme *Beto Castillo - Flam (S2E15), Flim (S4E20 and A Case for the Base) *Arturo Cataño - "Caesar" (S1E23), "Captain Planet" (Rainbow Rocks), Caramel (S2E15), Comet Tail (S2E15), Dr. Hooves (S1E12), "Dumb-Bell" (young), Fume (S2E21), Globe Trotter (S2E8), "Jim Beam" (S1E8), "Karat" (S2E17), "Morton Saltworthy" (S1E21), Mr. Greenhooves (S1E26), Royal guard (S1E22), "Special Delivery" (S3E7), Tall Order (S1E23), "Wisp" (S2E8) *Carla Cerda - Princess Luna (singing voice) *Enrique Cervantes - Discord *Cynthia Chong - Apple Rose (young) *Bruno Coronel - "First Base" (S4E12), Micro Chips (Rainbow Rocks) *Elsa Covián - Rarity *Igor Cruz - Garble *Pamela Cruz - Aloe *Sammy D - Toe Tapper *Rolando de Castro - Manehattan Delegate|Manehattan Delegate (S5E10) *Daniel Del Roble - Dr. Caballeron *Fela Domínguez - Rarity (singing S4E14), Sonata Dusk (singing), Twilight Sparkle (singing Welcome to the Show), A Friend for Life *Sandra Domínguez - Aria Blaze (singing) *Tori Domínguez - Adagio Dazzle (singing), Sunset Shimmer (singing Welcome to the Show) *Idzi Dutkiewicz - Prince Blueblood *Karla Falcón - Fleetfoot, Silver Spoon, Twist *Dafnis Fernández - Unnamed Unicorn (S4E10) *Óscar Flores - Gustave le Grand, Mulia Mild *Eduardo Fonseca - The Chimera (tiger head), cosplayer of Admiral Fairweather (S4E21) *Enzo Fortuny - Filthy Rich *Blas García - Cranky Doodle Donkey *Eduardo Garza - Jet Set *Melissa Gedeón - Pinkie Pie *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza - Iron Will *Magda Giner - Nightmare Moon, Sapphire Shores (S1E19) *Cecilia Gómez - Spike *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez - Parcel Post (S2E14) *Rebeca Gómez - Daring Do *Nycolle González - Babs Seed, Cotton Cloudy (S2E23), Flitter (S2E22), Lemon Hearts (S5E12) *Dulce Guerrero - Rose (S1E9), Spitfire (season 3) *Andrés Gutiérrez Coto - Carrot Cake (season 4 onward) *Gabriela Guzmán - Golden Harvest (S1E20), Spitfire (seasons 1-2 and 4), Sweetie Drops (S1E12 & S1E20), Zecora (season 2 onward) *Ofelia Guzmán - Torch Song *Hiromi Hayakawa - Daisy (S2E6), Sonata Dusk (speaking) *Carlos Hernández - Soarin, Steven Magnet (S5E9) *Cristina Hernández - Tree Hugger *Alondra Hidalgo - Moon Dancer *Irina Índigo - Queen Chrysalis *Norma Iturbe - Aunt Orange (S1E23), Lyrica Lilac (S1E26), Mane Goodall (S2E10), "Nurse Sweetheart" (S2E16), Silver Frames (S2E9), "Teddie Safari" *Betzabe Jara - Mane-iac *Irene Jiménez - Laurette (S3E12), Princess Luna (season 2) *Daniel Lacy - Savoir Fare (S5E9) *Lupita Leal - Sweetie Drops (S5E9) *Constanza Lechuga - Sunny Flare *Herman López - Mr. Greenhooves (S1E26) *Javier Loyo - "Delivery Pony" (Rainbow Rocks) *Circe Luna - Sunset Shimmer *Sebastián Llapur - Flutterguy *José Antonio Macías - "Madden" (S1E16), Shining Armor *Rebeca Manríquez - Zecora (season 1) *Romina Marroquín Payró - Princess Cadance, "Grace" (S4E8) *Edson Matus - Hoity Toity *Carla Medina - Daisy (S1E3), Nurse Redheart (S2E13) *Anabel Méndez - Griffon Shopkeeper (S5E8) *Ricardo Méndez - Sheriff Silverstar (season 5) *Roberto Mendiola - "Special Delivery" (S4E1 & S4E4) *Itzel Mendoza - Pumpkin Cake *Luis Alfonso Mendoza - Doctor Horse (S2E16) *Mireya Mendoza - "Noi" (S2E4) *Monserrat Mendoza - "Amber Waves", Cloudchaser (S2E22), Jewel Joy (non-crystalline), Little Strongheart, Liza Doolots (S2E8), "Noi" (S2E23) *José Luis Miranda - Cratus (S4E22), Public Works Pony (S5E10) *Moisés Ivan Mora - "All Aboard" (S2E14 & S3E11), Apple Strudel (S2E12), Hondo Flanks, Steven Magnet (season 1), General Flash cosplayer (S4E21) *María Fernanda Morales - Lightning Dust *Sergio Morel - Double Diamond *Héctor Moreno - Big McIntosh (speaking) *Susana Moreno - Apple Bloom (speaking) *Jahel Morga - Night Glider *Claudia Motta - Applejack, orange speaking apples (S2E1), Sunset Shimmer (Friendship Games shorts), Sweetie Drops (Friendship Games shorts) *Gloria Obregón - Amethyst Star (S2E8), Cherry Jubilee, Ms. Peachbottom, Orange Swirl (S2E3), The Chimera (snake head) *Javier Olguín - Flash Sentry, Unicorn Royal Guard 1 (S4E1) *Gabriela Ornelas - Elbow Grease *Alejandro Orozco - Lucky Clover (S2E25) *Andrea Orozco - Lyra Heartstrings (S2E25) *Luciana Ortega - Pound Cake *Antonio Ortiz - Flim (S2E15), Flam (S4E20 and A Case for the Base) *Jessica Ortiz - Aria Blaze (speaking), Maud Pie *Mariana Ortiz - Lemon Hearts (S1E20), "Blueberry Cake" (Rainbow Rocks), Rainbow Dash (one phrase, S1E9), Rose (S2E6), Sapphire Shores (S4E19), "Downdraft" (S4E21), Lily Valley (S5E9) *Dan Osorio - King Sombra, Bulk Biceps (season 4 onward) *Roxana Pastrana - Scootaloo (season 2 and 3) *Rebeca Patiño - Princess Celestia (speaking) *Alma Delia Pérez - Cloudy Quartz (S1E23), Mayor Mare (seasons 1-3, 5), green speaking apples (S2E1) *Diana Pérez - Whinnyapolis Delegate (S5E10) *Rocío Prado - Goldie Delicious *Alfonso Ramirez - Security Guard "Lockdown" (S4E19) *Leyla Rangel - Derpy (S2E15), Royal Ribbon (S1E20), Sweetie Belle (singing voice, season 2 onward, speaking, from S4E5), Trixie (Rainbow Rocks) *Gerardo Reyero - Fancy Pants (season 5) *Salvador Reyes - Ahuizotl, Bulk Biceps (seasons 2-3), Crafty Crate (S2E19), Royal guard (S3E1) *Benjamín Rivera - Announcer (S2E22), Braeburn (season 1), Carriage Stallion (S2E14), Hayseed Turnip Truck (S2E9), Joe (S2E24), "Mr. Zippy" (S219) *Jocelyn Robles - Sugar Belle *Annie Rojas - Apple Bloom (singing), "Lemon Daze" (S2E8), Starlight Glimmer *Polo Rojas - Big McIntosh (singing), Flutterguy (singing), Carrot Cake (season 4) *Marisol Romero - "Fleur de Verre" *Isabel Romo - Apple Leaves (S3E8), Gala Appleby, Shoeshine (S1E20), Suri Polomare *Miguel Ángel, Ruiz - Big Shot (S1E20), Dr. Hooves (S1E16), Snips *Analiz Sánchez - Rainbow Dash *Loretta Santini - "Lucy Packard" (S1E16) *Lover Santini - Flitter (S4E16) *Diana Santos - Lily Valley (S2E6) *Ricardo Silva - Cheese Sandwich *Carlos Siller - Seabreeze, Pipsqueak (season 4), Braeburn (season 5) *Raúl Solo - Jeff Letrotski *Humberto Solórzano - Chief Thunderhooves *Rosalba Sotelo - Cheerilee *Martín Soto - "Nightjar" *Sarah Souza - Auntie Applesauce, Ms. Harshwhinny *Valentina Souza - Lyra Heartstrings (S5E9), Minuette, Sweetie Drops (S2E15) *Luis Leonardo Suárez - "Rivet" (S2E8) *José Antonio Toledano - Truffle Shuffle (S2E23) *Laura Torres - "Nightingale" (S1E2), Principal Cinch *Ruth Toscano - Nurse Snowheart (S2E16), The Chimera (goat head) *Emilio Treviño - Pipsqueak, "Shady Daze" (S2E23) *Verónica López Treviño - Limestone Pie *Erika Ugalde - "Cherry Crash" (Rainbow Rocks) *Gaby Ugarte - Scootaloo (season 1), Apple Bloom (first phrase S1E1) *Carlo Vázquez - Big McIntosh (Rainbow Rocks), Bags Valet (S2E9), "Black Stone" (S1E21), Igneous Rock (S1E23), Mr. Cake (season 1 to 3), Rover *Abraham Vega - Royal guard (S2E20) *Gerardo Velázquez - Party Favor *Maggie Vera - Cherry Berry (S2E4), Daisy (S2E14), Lemon Hearts (S2E19), "Lucy Packard" (S2E19), Fluttershy, Lyra Heartstrings (Friendship Games shorts), Rainbowshine (S1E16), red speaking apples (S2E1), Scootaloo (singing, speaking season 4), Spike (S1E4 and one phrase in S1E9), Twinkleshine (S1E1), episode narrator, films narrator *Yolanda Vidal - Mayor Mare (season 4) *José Gilberto Vilchis - Silver Shill, "High Note" (S4E21) *Angélica Villa - Coco Pommel, Derpy (S5E9) *Angela Villanueva - Matilda *Alejandro Villeli - Bill Neigh (S3E1), Doc Top (S2E10), "Fuzzy Slippers" (S2E16), "Geri" (S2E19), Spectator (S3E4), Claude, Grampa Gruff **Cristina Hernández - promotional narrator **Leyla Rangel - Meet the Ponies narrator Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Giset Blanco - Applejack *Christine Byrd - Rarity *Carla Castañeda - Twilight Sparkle *Elsa Covián - Pinkie Pie *Isabel Martiñon - Spike *Mireya Mendoza - Fluttershy *Maggie Vera - Rainbow Dash [http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_La_magia_de_la_amistad Information page] Spanish (Spain) *Dani Albiac: Big McIntosh (Season 1), Mrst.Cake (season 1) *Berta Cortés: Lemon Zest *Carmen Ambrós: Fluttershy, Nigtmare Moon and Princess Luna (Season 2), Bon-Bon (Season 5) *Meritxell Ané: Aria Blaze, Sugarcoat *Dámaris Aragón: Rainbow Dash (singing, season 2 - I'll Fly), Diamond Tiara (singing Season 4) and Scootaloo(singing, season 2 - 4) *Noemí Bayarri: Adagio Dazzle *Carmen Calvell: Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia and Trixie (Season 1), Mrs.Cake (season 1) *Ana María Camps: Sweetie Belle, Trixie, (Season 2-5), Diamond Tiara (Season 1), Bon-Bong (Equestria Girls), Lyra (Season 5). *Anna Cano: Pinkie Pie (singing), Rarity(singing), Sweetie Belle(singing), Princess Celestia (singing) , Princess Cadance (singing) , Queen Chrysalis (singing) and Mrs. Cake (singing) *Gloria Cano: Sunset Shimmer *Sofía García: Spike, Diamond Tiara (Season 2-5) Princess Luna (Season 1) *Yolanda Gispert: Twilight Sparkle, Cheerilee and Octavia *David González: Cheese Sandwich, Flim and Mr. Cake (singing) *Minneiah Gordo: Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash (Second Half of Season 5) and Scootaloo (Season 5) (singing) *Marina García Guevara: Rarity *Ariadna Jiménez: Applejack, Mayor Mare, Derpy (season 5) *Jana Massot: Maud Pie (Rainbow Rocks), Octavia Melody (Rainbow Rocks) *Joan Massotkleiner: Discord *Rosa Moyano: Apple Bloom (Season 1) *Marcel Navarro: Flash Sentry *Eva Ordeig: Rainbow Dash, Babs Seed. *Anna Orra: Apple Bloom (Season 2) and Princess Cadance. Fluttershy (singing season 2 onward) , Applejack (singing) , Apple Bloom (singing) and Granny Smith (singing), Sweetie Belle (Season 5 Singing), Silver Spoon (singing) *Pep Orra: Big McIntosh (singing) *Rafa Parra: Snips (Rainbow Rocks), Double Diamond. *Javier Roldán: Snips *Ana Romano: Scootaloo, Derpy (season 2) and Mrs. Cake *Juan Antonio Soler: Braeburn (season 1) *Carla Torres: Sonata Dusk *Marc Zanni: Snails *Roser Aldabó: Starlight *Iris Lagó: Sour Sweet *Sarai Martinez: Diamond Tiara (singing), Rarity (We'll Make Our Mark) *Elisabet Bargalló: Indigo Zap, Moondancer *Anna Romano: Scootaloo, Sunny Flare Rainbow Rocks singers: Dámaris Aragón, Noemí Bayarri, Anna Canno, Mireia Gordo Aditional voices (Season 1): Dani Albiac, Anna María Camps, Carmén Calvell, Joaquín Gómez and Carmé Ambrós Aditional vocies (Season 2-3): Pep Orra, Joan Massotkleiner, Anna Orra, Anna Romano. Aditional vocies (Season 4): Carlos Lladó, Anna Orra, Pep Orra, Janna Massot Orra. Swedish *Carla Abrahamsen *My Bodell: Rarity *Sharon Dyall: Princess Luna (season 2 onward) *Anna Engh *Niklas Gabrielsson *Lina Hedlund: Twilight Sparkle *Anneli Heed: Cheerilee, Photo Finish, Spike, Spitfire, Sweetie Belle (S1E18 onward), Sweetie Drops *Josefina Hylén: Princess Luna (season 1) *Anna Isbäck *Jennie Jahns: Princess Celestia *Linn Jansson: *Sandra Kassman *Emma Lewin-Sundberg: Applejack *Vendela Palmgren *Sebastian Paulsson *Lizette Pålsson: Fluttershy *Amanda Renberg: Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer *Matilda Smedius *Mikael Westin *Jill Wrethagen: Rainbow Dash Demo dub of The Ticket Master *My Bodell: Rarity *Lina Hedlund: Twilight Sparkle *Lizette Pålsson: Fluttershy *Amanda Renberg: Pinkie Pie *Frida Sandén: Rainbow Dash Turkish *Elif Acehan: Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls series) *Zeynep Ateşer: Sunset Shimmer *Berna Başer: Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls series) *Bergen Coşkun: Fluttershy (Equestria Girls series) *Ceren Gedikali: Rarity (Equestria Girls series) *Burcu Güneştutar: Applejack *Berrak Kus: Twilight Sparkle *Seda Özelsoy: Applejack (Equestria Girls series) *Beril Senvarol: Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls series) Ukrainian *Ludmyla Ardelyan: Princess Celestia (season 5 and Friendship Games) *Alisa Balan: Rarity (singing, Rules of Rarity) *Sofiya Balan: Apple Bloom (singing, Sisterhood), Starlight Glimmer (singing, In Our Town) *Elena Blinnikova (seasons 1-3 and Equestria Girls): Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Nightmare Moon, Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia, Queen Chrysalis, Sunset Shimmer, Zecora *Kateryna Braykovska: Applejack (season 5 and Friendship Games) *Kateryna Butska: Sugar Belle, Sweetie Belle (season 5), Twilight Sparkle (S05E26 only) *Yaroslav Chornenkiy: All male voices in seasons 1-4 except Snails (seasons 3-4), Snips (seasons 3-4), and Spike *Anna Chyzh: Coloratura *Alisa Guryeva: Night Glider *Daryna Murashchenko: Diamond Tiara (season 5), Rarity (season 5 and Friendship Games) *Lidiya Murashchenko: Princess Luna (season 5 and Friendship Games), Spike (season 5 and Friendship Games) *Yulia Perenchuk: Applejack (seasons 1-3), Babs Seed, Fluttershy (season 5 and Friendship Games), Lightning Dust, Princess Luna (season 1-4), Rainbow Dash (seasons 1-3), Rarity (seasons 1-3), Scootaloo (season 1), Silver Spoon (seasons 1-3 and 5), Snails (season 3), Snips (season 3), Spike (seasons 1-3), Sweetie Belle (seasons 2-4), *Oleksandr Pohrebnyak: Double Diamond *Natalya Romanko-Kiseleva: Apple Bloom (seasons 1-4, Equestria Girls, and Rainbow Rocks), Diamond Tiara (seasons 1-4), Fluttershy (seasons 1-4, Equestria Girls, and Rainbow Rocks), Maud Pie (season 4 and Rainbow Rocks), Pinkie Pie (seasons 1-4, Equestria Girls, and Rainbow Rocks), Scootaloo (seasons 2-4), Suri Polomare, Sweetie Belle (season 1), Twilight Sparkle (except S05E26) *Pavlo Skorohodko: Party Favor *Valentyna Sova (season 4 and Rainbow Rocks): Cheerilee, Daring Do, Granny Smith, Nightmare Moon, Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia, Sunset Shimmer, Zecora *Olena Yabluchna: Starlight Glimmer *Anastasia Zinovenko: Applejack (Equestria Girls, season 4, and Rainbow Rocks), Princess Luna (Equestria Girls, season 4, and Rainbow Rocks), Rainbow Dash (seasons 3-5, Equestria Girls, and Rainbow Rocks), Rarity (Equestria Girls, season 4, and Rainbow Rocks), Scootaloo (season 5), Silver Spoon (season 4), Snails (Equestria Girls, season 4 and Rainbow Rocks), Snips (Equestria Girls, season 4, and Rainbow Rocks), Spike (Equestria Girls, season 4, and Rainbow Rocks), Sweetie Belle (seasons 2-4 and Equestria Girls) *Lisa Zinovenko: Apple Bloom (season 5), Pinkie Pie (season 5 and Friendship Games) References es:Elenco Category:Lists Category:Cast and Crew